


Possessed

by porcelainsilver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demon!Harry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, cant think of any other tags and its pretty shit!me, possessed!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsilver/pseuds/porcelainsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do one where Louis is possesed by a beautiful demon named Harry? He just likes to mess with his mind and fucks him till he's sore. Pretty please? - tumblr user who changed their tumblr name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing smut, so tell me if I write good smut or not ! Ahahahaha ... !! ... I loathe myself. BY THE WAY; English aint my native language, so if something is spelt wrong or doesnt make any sense, then I am sorry.  
> (THIS WAS ALSO SUPPOSED TO BE FINISHED LAST YEAR BUT I AM SO LAZY IT AINT FUNNY)
> 
> And there may or may not be a part two, I dunno. It depends on the jurisdiction, really.

Louis clawed at his face, trying to scratch away the flesh, so that he could make deeper into his brain. _What is happening to me ?_

This had been going on for 3 days now, and it was already driving him nuts. Literally. First of all, he had no idea what was happening, the stakes of going crazy for that reason alone were scarily high. Louis usually liked to know what was being done to him - or going to be done to him - so he'd understand the matter and try to figure a way to get over or past it.

Secondly, whatever it was, was undeniably fucking with him. He had been having hallucinations, that most of the time, scared him out of his whits. He had been having some freaky-as-shit nightmares, as well as ghastly visions from scenery and people that he had never even seen before. Most like he had met them in a different past life. He had even been talking different languages - some he wasn't sure were even languages - and speaking nonsense. One minute he could be talking to his mother about the growing economy rate, but the next minute he'd be talking jibberish and scaring his mother with his "white eyes".

Thirdly, whatever it was, was getting worse. It had been a numb feeling, and a little scary in the beginning, but now it was painful and just downright petrifying. He had visited doctors, psychologists, even "highly experienced" gypsies, but they told him nothing. As far as he knew, they just thought he was just a scam. They just told him to wake up, and stop dreaming, because this couldn't be at all real.

Now, kneeling on the lounge room floor of his apartment, he knew this was anything but a dream. This was more like a living nightmare. All he wanted to do was give himself surgery. Get a knife from the kitchen, cut open his head and remove his brain. But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even move.

It was then that he saw a mystic, dark pit in front of him, swirling around in sacrifice and misery. He didn't take much note of it, due to the fact that his hallucinations were much worse. Although, he couldn't help but stare at it, it was the first time he'd ever seen it. Lost in his trance, he was completely taken aback when he saw the hole swell up, then get smaller as it disappeared. What just ... ?

"Hi, there."

Louis jumped, he took a moment to process the fact that he could move, before turning around and backing himself up against the wall, as his eyes laid upon one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Who was he ?

"W-w-w-... I-I ... Wh-?"

"I'm Harry." He said, ending Louis' horrible lines of noise. Harry... he thought, ...it suits him.

Louis stared at the boy, he seemed to be in a daze from his beauty. Or maybe it was the fact that this boy wasn't wearing a shirt, and Louis could see his well chiseled abs.

"I hope you enjoy the look you are receiving, Louis." He said, a smug grin on his face.

Louis looked up at the boy when he heard the sound of his name. How did he know his name ? "H-how did you know my name .. ?" Louis asked, slightly frightened out of his mind.

The boy laughed, amusement alike on his features. "Who do you think had been messing with your pretty little head, hm ?"

Louis looked at him confused, before finally catching on and feeling a pit of rage start up in his stomach. "You !"

"Me."

"You did this to me ! You made me think I was psychotic !" Louis got up and made a lunge for the tall boy, but was instead made frozen again when he got half way. He growled inside his head, which also no longer hurt.

"Now, now. There's no need for violence. I was just having some fun." He walked over to Louis, a sly grin on his face. What is he doing ... ?

Harry stopped in front of him, and slowly reached a hand out, to grab Louis chin and caress his face. Harry's emerald green eyes looking down in the slightly-frightened-Louis' ocean blue ones. "And, if you don't mind, I just wanted to have some more fun with you." He said, before leaning down and brushing his lips and against Louis ear, "in person."

Louis shivered, but it wasn't long before he was broken out of his trance and was practically flying to wall on the far side of the room, landing with a thud and a very loud sound of discomfort.

Louis tried to move somewhere else, but there Harry was, pinning Louis against the wall, trapping him beneath.

Harry started planting rough kisses along Louis jaw line, moving down towards Louis' neck, where he started sucking the skin raw.

Louis couldn't help but moan, the sensation got to him head on and his mind was on a whole other level. Louis felt as Harry traced his curves with his hands, ending at the the hem of Louis' shirt.

Harry ripped it off in a quick-motion, and it wasn't long before Louis' pants were also torn away and on the floor in shreds, much like the shirt. Leaving Louis standing again the wall in only his underwear.

Harry started kissing down, leaving trails of red bites as he sucked on the skin while he went. Stopping at Louis' right nipple, he took it into his mouth and sucked slowly, savoring every sound the writhing boy underneath him made.

Louis' hands flung against the wall behind him. Moaning with his dazed look focused towards the ceiling. He could hardly move from the friction Harry was causing him. He was frozen, but this time it was the passion and the pleasure of what the boy was giving him.

Harry gave Louis' other nipple the much needed attention it deserved whilest playing with the other in occupant. He started kissing down again, his right hand trailing in front of him.

Louis gasped as he felt a hand grab his crotch through the thin fabric, palming him. Harry smirked against his skin, enjoying every sound that the boy created. Louis didn't know whether to feel scared or just give in to the blinding passion that was holding him in place. As he thrusted up into Harry's playful hand, he knew his answer.

Harry ripped Louis' underwear off, the tearing sound of fabric echoing through their heads, as the older boy beneath him was fully exposed to the cold air. Harry didnt hesitate in grabbing Louis' shaft and pumping it, slowly at first, taking in the older boys whimpers with pride, before moving his hand at an excruciatingly fast pace, which had Louis' head repeatedly hitting the wall while his hands flew about trying to grab something to hold onto.

Louis' moans were pornographic, and Harry hadn't even gotten to the best part, yet; which made Harry wonder just how loud he'd be able to make Louis scream in the process. One of Louis' hands were able to grab Harry's unbelievably soft curls, while the other took a firm grip on the demons bicep. Louis felt his orgasm nearing as Harry's hand started pumping faster, and his moans got louder up to the point where they could be defined as sexual shouts.

It wasn't long before Louis' warm white seed was spurting all over his chest and Harry's hand, the older boy panting as he started to come down from his high. Although, it didnt last long.

Harry was quick to turn Louis around and push him against the wall, again. He quickly ripped off his own pants and underwear, and took his cock out. Pumping it slowly while he stared down hungrily at Louis' perfect arse.

Harry brushed his fingers over Louis' hole, savoring the gasp the shorter boy made. Harry didnt have the self-restraint to prepare Louis, and decided upon lining the head of his cock up with Louis' pink hole and thrusting his hips forward in a powerful snap.

Louis threw his head back and screamed, feeling himself clench tightly around Harry as he tried to dull the pain. Louis' fingernails dug into the wall; he should have known that the demon wouldnt have given him any preperation.

Harry didnt give Louis any time to adjust, automatically pulling his cock out and then shoving it back inside Louis. Harry enjoyed every scream, whimper and moan Louis' beautiful mouth produced and the sight of Louis all sweaty and wincing in pain from Harry hitting his prostate, just brought him pride. And with that pride, he was brought to leaning forward and biting Louis' neck, growling out a small "mine" as Louis gasped.

Harry pressed his hand against the side of Louis' head, shoving the side of his face against the wall as he felt Harry's thrusts become more erotic and less human. The speed of which Harry was drilling the head of his cock into Louis' prostate was painful. Though the pain seemed to turn Louis on even more; he liked what Harry was doing to him.

With Harry's inhumane thrusts, the bite mark upon his neck and his cock caught between himself and the wall, Louis gave a loud moan before releasing his second load of cum on the wall and his tummy. Harry didnt take long to reach his climax, either, spilling his seed inside of the shorter boy and filling him up well.

Harry flicked his tongue out and licked over the holes in Louis' neck, before pulling out of Louis and catching him before he hit the floor with his weak knees.

Harry carried Louis over to the couch, laying down the wincing boy. He looked down at him lovingly, as Louis looked up at him scared. He was in that "terrified mood" again, now that he had come down from his high.

Harry leaned down slowly, meeting Louis' lips with his own and giving a sweet kiss upon them. Louis sighed contently, maybe the demon wasnt as bad as he first seemed.

"I shall be back later, my dear Louis. Await for me, yes ?" Harry whispered elegantly against Louis' lips.

Louis was quick to promise that he would as Harry pulled back and made to the window on the farside of the couch.

"Harry ?" Louis' eyes darted down as he saw the demon turn back to him with curious eyes.

"Yes, my dear ?" Harry's hands were clasped behind his back as he waited for his love's reply.

"You're, um .. still naked." Louis mumbled, blushing slightly.

Harry looked down, obvious to the fact that, yes, he certainly was naked. How awkward that would've been to walk back into hell whilest still naked. "Oh, yes. It seems so."

With a quick flick of his fingers, Harry then had clothes on. His tight pants and hooded cloke covering up his body.

Harry chuckled at the wide-eyed look upon Louis' face. "I refuse to wear a humans complete attire. I much prefer the secretive and intriging look of my own ... people."

And like that, Harry was gone. Louis wasnt sure how he left, since the window Harry was standing in front of was still closed and unbothered.

Louis made quick to stand up, but not without much difficulty, and take a shower. He had promised to wait for his demon, and he was gonna do just that.


End file.
